Take A Chance On Me
by KelliP
Summary: 'It's always been him.' Post 5x24 Watershed.


**A/N:** Because the show is infamous for time jumps and I need to see an immediate continuation. One of a million that will be written, I'm sure, but – can't help myself. Think you'll be okay with that? Uh-huh. Thought so.

* * *

**Take A Chance On Me**

* * *

Her heart swells to press up tight against her ribcage and her throat closes over, Castle's question echoing so loud inside her mind.

He wants to marry her.

She'd been bracing herself for the end, for the devastating pain, but this -

Oh. This.

"Castle - "

Her voice cracks and she falls silent, the unanswered question hanging tense in the air between them. Her eyes haven't flickered from where they rest stunned upon the ring pinched between thumb and forefinger, because it's stunning. Classic. Elegant. The smooth face of the diamond glints in the fading afternoon light, throwing an array of rainbow sparkles across both their faces. She blinks fast against the white light, finally pulls her autumn eyes up –

Only to find his clouding over as they lower to the ground.

His hand falters and his voice grows small. "You're taking the job."

She forces down the knot high in her throat, clarifies with a raspy voice, "I was offered the job." She shakes her head in further support. She hasn't made a decision.

Except she had. Until right now. Because she had wanted more –

And now he wants that too.

His sigh is heavy, dragging on long. "If you want to take it - " He pauses for a long moment, then nods slow. "I meant what I said. Whatever you decide, Kate. If you want to take the job, then you should take it. You deserve it."

And she'd believe him, except he still won't meet her eyes. She can barely meet his, the guilt of her every intention of coming here to tell him she was accepting the offer sitting heavy in her heart.

She swallows hard. "If I stay," she starts slow, steady.

God, she wants to stay.

"If I stay - " Beckett presses her eyes closed and tries to tame the fire already igniting through her veins. " - do you really want it to be like this?"

His eyes shift a little in question but don't quite lift to meet hers. "Like what?"

"In the middle of a fight," she speaks soft. "Is this really how you want to start the rest of our lives?"

And then his eyes are on hers, dark and bold and unwavering. "I'm sure about this." The underlying defensiveness pricks too sharp at her heart.

"I'm not saying you aren't."

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

She hears the plea lacing his voice.

He wants her answer.

Deep inside her chest, her heart seizes, climbs high into her throat. Because even though she's standing at a fork in the road, the path ahead is suddenly so clear.

She wants this. Him. _Them_.

She does. So much. There's no question.

It's always been him.

"D.C. would have been a fantastic opportunity," she breathes slow. "But I think I have a better offer here."

There's a sudden light behind his eyes that glows warm, fills her up just the same with a luminous spark that unfurls bright. "Kate?"

The corners of her pink lips curl up into a gentle, sweet smile. "This is my home, Castle. The city, the precinct. You."

She sees it all in front of her now, the images dancing bright in those powder blue eyes. The ring. One home. A wedding.

A life spent together.

She never should have doubted them.

"You don't have to claw and scratch anymore, Castle," she breathes. "But," she continues shakily. "Today is not the right day. Not for this."

The hazy grey clouds over his eyes all too quickly. "Not for this," he repeats, low and dejected.

"Not today," she stresses.

She wants him. Just him.

"Because I'm not saying no, Castle." She shakes her head. Her answer is most definitely not _no_.

"I'm just saying, keep this - " She plucks the ring from his grip and presses it deep into his palm. "Keep this safe, and ask me later."

She reaches for him then, the distance too great but her spine still paralysed. One steady hand rises to brush the tips of her fingers smooth across his knuckles with the lightest of touches. He watches her fingers dance across his skin, back and forth in a gentle rhythm, then -

"Later," he tests the promise on his own tongue.

She dives forward, captures his lips underneath hers.

There's plenty of time for later.

This is only the beginning.

* * *

They end up in his bed after that, a sweaty mess of tangled limbs, always trying to get closer, closer. Her lips are at his jawline now, warm and soft as his hands trace the length of her spine. She hums against his skin as his fingers press against the small of her back, drawing her without effort into the protective curve of his body.

And then his lips brush against her ear, voice so soft and pleading and honest. "I don't think I can wait, Kate."

Her head angles back and she smiles against his cheek.

She can't wait either.

"Ask me again."


End file.
